PSYCHEDELIC
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Bukan hanya tidur nyenyak; Lee Jihoon juga mendapatkan mimpi indah—paling menyenangkan—yang bermanifestasi sebagai psikiater muda bernama Kwon Soonyoung. "Saat aku tidur, aku berpikir besok aku tidak bisa bangun kembali. Aku pikir aku akan dibunuh seseorang. Atau, rumahku mungkin saja tenggelam!" – Jihoon. (SOONHOON/HOZI/SLASH/Vignette/Psychopatic!AU/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Tidur berjam-jam seolah-olah mati sama dengan bencana, menurut sebagian orang.

Apalagi jika esoknya adalah Senin dan banyak hal menanti untuk dikerjakan. Tuntutan bangun pagi, segera bergegas, lalu kembali mendekap bantal ketika larut di mana hanya tersisa sejumlah pemabuk di tepi jalan, menghantui bagai kaset horor. Oleh karena itu, menjadi alami baginya mendapati banyak orang di departemennya mencuri-curi kuapan saat dosen mereka alpa melihat.

Tapi Lee Jihoon anti kolot. Dengan kata lain, sudut pandangnya tidaklah sempit.

Malah, dia berharap dia bisa tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan sama sekali.

* * *

 **PSYCHEDELIC  
(You Only Share Awesome Dreams with A Certain Person)**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Vignette (2.290 words)

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon/HoZi.

 **Genre(s)** : Slice-of-Life, (lil) Suspense, (implied) Romance

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Bajingan yang belajar psikologi manusia memang berbeda.

.

.

.

 **Warning(s) + Trigger(s)** : AU; mental-health issue; Anxiety Disorder (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)); psychiatrist!Soonyoung; contain things related to psychiatry and a so-called-treatment; Open-Ending; self-beta

* * *

Jihoon terkadang berpikir. Bukan satu-dua kali. Seringkali.

Ini bukan masalah kuantitas, tapi kualitas. Jihoon bisa saja terpejam untuk durasi lama, tapi sesungguhnya dia tidak benar-benar terlelap. Dia selalu menyayangkan kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Kim Mingyu yang sering menguap ketika pelajaran berlangsung, atau Lee Seokmin yang terang-terangan tidur saat Dosen Hong mengoceh tentang momen inersia.

Jika rekan-rekannya mendambakan malam lebih cepat datang agar rutinitas dapat segera diselesaikan, Jihoon justru meminta siang hari lebih molor waktunya.

Karena saat malam tiba, itulah saat-saat sebenarnya dia sedang berjuang.

* * *

Banyak pihak menilai, Soonyoung tidak pantas menjadi psikiater.

Bagaimana mungkin dia membenahi orang lain jika dirinya sendiri masih perlu banyak perbaikan?

Akan tetapi, Soonyoung terlalu santai untuk membahas lebih lanjut soal dirinya yang teledor dan minus. Toh, itu hanya sebatas opini tanpa realita; nyatanya, para pasiennya mengaku puas setelah datang padanya. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya harus melayani siapapun yang berkonsultasi dengan hati.

5 Maret; Kamis yang dipenuhi obrolan jorok.

Lonceng kliniknya berdenting.

Soonyoung meneruskan usaha milik kakeknya yang mantan dokter. Hanya, fokus klinik tersebut kini berubah, dari klinik umum menjadi khusus problema mental. Kakeknya berpesan satu: betapa sepi klinik ini nanti, Soonyoung dilarang berhenti maupun menutupnya tanpa ada konfirmasi – omong-omong, beliau sudah pensiun dan sedang menikmati hari tuanya bersama kebun tomat yang daunnya dimakan ulat.

"Permisi, ada orang di dalam?"

Suara calon pasiennya mengalir setenang sungai tanpa riak.

Soonyoung menghadapinya dengan seulas senyum.

Tampil di hadapannya, laki-laki berusia sekitar 20-an. Surai hitamnya basah, masih tersisa tetes-tetes kecil menggelayuti ujung rambut. Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk bertanya, "Apa kau menerobos hujan di luar?"

Laki-laki itu menggosok tengkuknya. "Aku lupa memasukkan payung tadi pagi."

Soonyoung berdengung. "Pantas saja." Dia lalu berjalan ke dalam hanya untuk kembali dengan sepotong handuk dan kaus kerah-T. "Pakailah untuk mengeringkan dirimu, dan cepat ganti pakaianmu agar tidak flu. Aku hanya punya itu."

"T-terima kasih." Laki-laki itu menunduk dalam.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Tidak perlu sungkan."

Laki-laki itu duduk di bangku panjang bermaterial besi setelah mengganti pakaian dan menyikat bagian tubuhnya yang basah. Soonyoung duduk berjarak tiga jengkal darinya. "Maaf sekali, tapi untuk hari ini klinik sudah tutup. Kau keberatan datang lagi besok?"

"A-ah, begitu ya." Nada suaranya terdengar kecewa, tapi dia segera menyambung, "T-tidak. Maksudku, aku akan datang lagi ke mari. Pukul berapa tepatnya?"

"Pokoknya jangan sampai lebih dari pukul sebelas." ucap Soonyoung lugas.

"Oke, Seonsaeng."

"Jangan terlalu sopan, kau boleh memanggilku Soonyoung." Soonyoung menawari mereka saling berjabatan.

Laki-laki itu menyambut uluran tangannya, "Jihoon."

* * *

Insomnia telah menjadi nama tengahnya sejak Jihoon dihantui tragedi.

Kejadiannya sangat singkat. Bahkan, jika dipikir-pikir, rasanya seperti mengalami mimpi sambil lewat. Masa remajanya tergolong traumatis untuk diingat.

Rumah Jihoon kebakaran ketika dia sedang tertidur.

Semua anggota keluarganya selamat, untungnya. Ibunya mendekap Jihoon, menciumi wajahnya berulang-ulang sementara dia habis ide tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa lupa mencabut kabel pengisi daya bisa berakibat banyak.

Usianya 15 saat itu terjadi.

Sekarang dia sudah 21. Setahun lagi akan lulus dan menyandang gelar sarjana. Enam tahun melewati neraka bertajuk tidur.

Jihoon selalu iri pada orang-orang yang mudah untuk tidur.

Sebab, dia selalu memiliki bayangan-bayangan buruk saat melakukannya.

Dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bangun lagi esok harinya. Dia akan dibunuh seseorang dengan tikaman di perut. Atau, bisa saja ketika dia sedang tertidur, rumahnya akan kebakaran untuk kedua kali.

Pernah, dia mencetak rekor terlama, yakni empat jam.

Tapi ketika dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan ketakutan dan kesadarannya direnggut, realita berhasil membawanya kembali. Dia tersentak, peluh mengaliri pelipis. Terbangun saat masih dinihari.

Berkotak-kotak pil tidur jadi mubazir. Jihoon mengacak selimut dan berteriak frustasi. Orangtuanya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri, hanya bisa memerhatikan dalam diam anaknya menangisi sesuatu yang enggan dia jelaskan.

* * *

Jihoon baru kembali dua hari setelahnya.

Soonyoung tidak bertanya kenapa dia baru datang sekarang.

Sesi konsultasi mereka dipenuhi canggung yang sulit dibahasakan.

"A-apa yang harus kukatakan lebih dulu?"

"Cerita saja."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti kuceritakan."

Soonyoung mengendurkan ototnya, bersandar ke punggung bangku. "Kau perlu rileks sebelum aku bisa mulai bertanya."

Jihoon mencoba. Soonyoung mempelajari jari-jari tangan Jihoon yang saling bertaut. "Apakah kau gelisah?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dibahas."

Soonyoung menangkup tangan, "Kalau begitu, konsultasinya kita lanjut besok."

Jihoon terkejut. "Aku bahkan belum menyampaikan pokok masalahku."

"Kau bukan dalam posisi siap untuk diberi bimbingan. Jangan memaksa dan ikuti saranku."

Soonyoung memerhatikan bahu Jihoon turun tapi laki-laki itu mengalah, pergi dengan mengirim salam.

* * *

Dia mengumpulkan tekad.

"Aku takut saat tertidur." kata Jihoon tanpa memberi jeda.

Soonyoung tidak perlu ulangan karena telinganya tajam dan dia mengerti.

"Alasannya?"

"Saat aku tidur, aku berpikir besok aku tidak bisa bangun kembali. Aku pikir aku akan dibunuh seseorang. Aku juga berpikir bahwa aku akan hanyut dalam banjir ketika aku memejamkan mata."

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatmu trauma?"

Tidak mengangguk, Jihoon memalingkan pandangan. "Rumahku pernah kebakaran."

"Kronologisnya?" tuntut Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengernyit tapi dia tahu itu hanya prosedur. Dia menceritakan segalanya mulai dari awal hingga akhir dia menjadi seperti sekarang. Satu yang Jihoon pahami; hukum kausalitas tidak pernah berkhianat.

Karena dia lupa mencabut kabel, aliran listrik di rumahnya menjadi kacau dan mengalami korsleting.

Soonyoung bertepuktangan satu kali setelah Jihoon menutup ceritanya.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah?" tanyanya.

Berkedip, Jihoon mengajukan klarifikasi karena dia kurang paham. "Bersalah atas apa?"

"Karena kau lupa mencabut kabel."

"Lebih dari merasa bersalah, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dan berharap kenapa saat itu aku tidak sekalian mati saja." ucap Jihoon.

"Lupakan."

Entah bagaimana, Jihoon merasa hari ini dia sedang bebal karena terlalu sering meminta ulangan.

"Kau harus membiarkan rasa bersalahmu pergi baru kau bisa berhenti dari keluhanmu."

"Bisakah semudah itu?" gumam Jihoon dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Soonyoung mengerling ringan, "Untuk melakukannya, kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Malam-malam sebelumnya – seminggu penuh sebelum Jihoon bertemu Soonyoung untuk pertama kali, dia selalu tidur dengan dibantu dua pil.

Ada yang lebih parah; pernah ketika Jihoon merasa semua usahanya sia-sia, dia menenggak delapan butir sekaligus. Itu jumlah yang bahkan bisa membunuh gajah dewasa. Entah bagaimana dia masih bisa tertolong dan bernapas.

Dia memikirkan alternatif lain dengan melakukan konsultasi pada orang baru.

Jika psikiater kemarin tidak mampu membantu menyelesaikan problemnya, mungkin dia hanya belum beruntung.

Mungkin Jihoon perlu mencoba.

* * *

Soonyoung banyak menyelipkan basa-basi ketika mereka menepati janji konsultasi pekan depan.

Jihoon sedikit jengah, tapi harus diakui Soonyoung sukses membuat suasana kaku menjadi selentur karet.

Dan, seperti diharapkan dari seorang psikiater, Soonyoung sangat baik dalam menjadi pendengar.

Dia tidak sekalipun menyela, memberi kritik, apalagi berusaha menceramahi bahkan jika Jihoon banyak mengeluh di tengah-tengah ceritanya.

"Kau masih mengonsumsi obat untuk membantumu tertidur?"

Jihoon mendesah. "Aku ingin berhenti, tapi jika begitu konsekuensinya adalah aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali."

"Kalau kau tidak tidur, tubuhmu pasti kelelahan sendiri dan menagih istirahat." Soonyoung menjelaskan. "Kau bisa tidur dengan alami."

"Seharusnya." Jihoon menekan kata. "Tapi aku berbeda. Aku tidak bisa mengantuk sedikitpun!"

Soonyoung menerbitkan sengiran kecil. "Tidak bisa, atau tidak mau?"

Seperti dibaca dengan mudah, Jihoon mengacak rambutnya, "Yah, aku tidak mau."

"Karena?" Sang psikiater mengayun intonasi.

"Kalau aku tertidur, bayangan-bayangan mengerikan di pikiranku akan menjadi kenyataan."

Soonyoung menggeleng tegas. "Imajinasimu hanya boleh ada dalam kepalamu. Tidak boleh dibiarkan menguasai hidupmu."

"Aku tidak berimajinasi," protes Jihoon.

"Lantas disebut apa jika otakmu dipenuhi bayang-bayang dan jadi ketakutan sendiri dengan mereka?"

Kasus ditutup dengan kemenangan telak Soonyoung.

* * *

Perlahan, Jihoon mulai membuat terobosan.

Perspektifnya luas, jadi dia berusaha percaya pada ucapan psikiaternya saat ini tentang dia bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat jika telaten dan melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Dia menyingkirkan wadah-wadah pil ke tempat sampah dan menggantinya dengan permen jeli warna-warni.

* * *

Pada awalnya, dia yakin ini mustahil.

Tapi dia pantang berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Jihoon terus berjuang.

Kali ini bukan sendirian, melainkan dengan semangat dari sang psikiater.

"Cobalah untuk mendengarkan musik klasik yang memancing perasaanmu tenang."

"Kautahu metode menghitung domba? Cari satu yang fotonya domba asli, lalu pajang di langit-langit kamarmu."

"Ini ada novel tebal. Temanya balas dendam. Kau bisa membacanya tapi jangan pernah berhenti sampai kau menguap dan tidur."

Itu semua adalah saran Soonyoung ketika konsultasi selanjutnya diadakan.

* * *

Satu hari setelah membuang obatnya, Jihoon kelabakan mencari tapi menahannya mati-matian dan tertidur karena kepalanya terantuk tembok sebab dia berputar seperti gasing di kamarnya.

Tiga hari pertama, dia butuh sejam untuk berhasil terlelap. Terjaga tiba-tiba ketika ada yang menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. (Jihoon masih belum bisa memecahkan misteri ini.)

Hari keempat, dia tidur dengan panjang dan tenang. Setidaknya, seukuran orang yang menderita sindrom yang sama dengannya. Walau dia masih terbangun di tengah-tengah.

Tepat seminggu, Jihoon bisa tidur setelah menghitung seratus domba. Dia bahkan bangun kesiangan.

* * *

Soonyoung menyarankan dia menulis sesuatu ketika terbangun di tengah tidurnya. Dia berhasil mendapatkan tidur lebih panjang sampai pada tahap bermimpi. Jihoon nyaris bersorak tapi dia urungkan karena kamarnya ada di lantai atas dan dia tidak mau membuat gaduh.

Jihoon menulis seluruh mimpinya. Termasuk mimpi bahwa dia menjelma raksasa dan menghancurkan Dinding Sina. Ketika pagi datang, mimpinya selesai dengan dia yang bertarung dengan raksasa armor dan Jihoon merasa puas karena tidurnya malam itu nyenyak.

Saat Jihoon datang berkonsultasi lagi, dia membawa banyak kertas _post-it_ yang ditempel di atas potongan kardus. (Yang bertuliskan mimpi menjadi raksasa dia tinggal karena menurutnya, itu terlalu konyol untuk dibagidengarkan pada Soonyoung.)

"Aku harus mendapatkan novel yang kemarin pernah kauingin berikan padaku, Soonyoung."

Pada akhirnya, Jihoon menuruti perkataan Soonyoung untuk memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecil sebab laki-laki itu selalu menuntut dan tak mau menjawab jika masih dipanggil _Seonsaeng_.

"Kau sudah banyak perubahan."

Soonyoung melihat kantung mata Jihoon berkurang dan laki-laki itu tampak lebih segar. Dia menyadari bahwa Jihoon masih sangat belia. Bahkan, setelah semua, apabila diperhatikan lekat-lekat, Jihoon punya jenis wajah yang terlalu awet muda dan membuat orang iri karenanya. Dia tampak seperti anak kecil. Mungkin, usia mereka tidak berbeda jauh – dia menimbang-nimbang. Sebelumnya, Jihoon tampak seperti pria dewasa karena wajahnya tertutup lingkaran hitam.

Jihoon kebingungan. Mencari apapun yang barangkali membuat Soonyoung terpancing berkomentar. "A-apa yang berubah?"

"Aura. Auramu lebih terpancar."

Sedetik kemudian, mereka diketuk canggung dan Soonyoung berpura-pura mengecek daftar kunjungan pasien karena dia sendiri baru sadar keceplosan menyuarakan pikirannya.

* * *

Bintang kejora tidak pernah termasuk dalam hal-hal yang dia minati.

Dulu, ketika kecil mungkin Jihoon pernah, tanpa sadar menangkup tangan dan mengucap permohonan apabila ada ekor bintang yang turun ke ujung laut.

Namun dia sudah dewasa dan lebih dari mengerti bahwa bintang kejora hanya sebatas penghibur – bisa dipercaya, tapi tidak akan membawa utopia seperti dikira.

Soonyoung, sebaliknya. Walau pekerjaan psikiater menuntutnya untuk condong kepada realitas dan simptom valid, dia menyukai fantasi lebih dari segalanya. Dia berpikir kuda terbang dan wanita rambut ular sungguhan eksis – meski akan angkat bahu bila ditanya di mana letaknya. (Tapi Soonyoung selalu akan menjawab: "Mereka hidup di pikiran manusia!" sambil menyengir, memperlihatkan sengirannya yang terlalu lebar.)

Jadi, di konsultasi mereka yang kesekian, Soonyoung menawarkan mereka untuk melakukan konsultasi di luar. Jihoon meluluskan, sebab dia juga tak punya apapun untuk dilakukan di Sabtu malam yang sepi. Mereka bertemu di depan klinik, dan bergegas setelah Soonyoung membalik papan 'Tutup/Buka'.

Mereka tidak pergi ke tempat jauh. Hanya ke tempat sauna terdekat dari klinik. Soonyoung membayar sewa untuk tiga jam ke depan selagi Jihoon membeli telur rebus untuk dipecahkan saat mereka melakukan peregangan sebelum berendam.

Ketika Soonyoung kembali dengan telah bertukar pakaian, Jihoon sedang memilin handuk guna dipasang di kepalanya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di sudut yang tak terlalu banyak orang.

"Aku sungguh benci pada khayalan." kata Jihoon, tiba-tiba, setelah dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua gadis remaja tentang cerita yang diterbitkan di aplikasi ponsel mereka. "Apa yang bagus dari memercayai hal yang belum jelas ada atau tidaknya?"

Dahi Soonyoung mengernyit. "Tapi beberapa waktu lalu, siapa yang mengaku sukar tidur karena terlalu banyak bayangan aneh di kepalanya?"

Jihoon melengos, karena dia benci diingatkan dan karena sindiran Soonyoung terlalu jelas kentara. "Tapi, kan, sekarang keluhanku mulai berkurang!"

Soonyoung menarik senyumnya, lebar dan tipis. "Aku tahu."

Jihoon tak mau memperpanjang isu sebab dia tahu Soonyoung cepat beralih dan candaannya hanya menjadi candaan, maka dia bergulir ke bahasan lain. "Aku penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang sepertiku agar mereka bisa sembuh ..."

Dikatakan sembuh juga kurang tepat, karena Jihoon merasa dia tidak sakit. Kecuali fakta bahwa kurang tidur membuatnya letih di punggung dan tulang leher. Dia menolak disebut sakit karena dia sehat – setidaknya dari luar.

"Kurasa, karena mereka memiliki sesuatu untuk dipikirkan, sehingga porsi pikiran-pikiran buruk yang membuat mereka susah tidur perlahan-lahan berkurang."

"Apakah mereka menggunakan pil tidur juga?" Jihoon terpancing bertanya lebih dalam.

"Ada, beberapa." Soonyoung angkat bahu, "Tapi, dari pengalamanku, aku pernah kedapatan pasien dengan keluhan sama sepertimu, dan dia sekarang bebas sama sekali dari gangguan tidur ini setelah berkenalan dengan seseorang."

Jihoon berkedip. "Apa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud ini memberinya motivasi?"

"Tidak juga. Pasienku itu mengaku orang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Lantas?"

"Pasienku lari dari ketergantungannya terhadap pil tidur karena melarikan 'labirin' pikirnya pada orang yang dia maksud. Ajaib, bukan?" tegas Soonyoung.

"Kurasa aku paham maksudmu."

Ada interval lima detik sebelum Soonyoung mengambil sebuah telur rebus dari wadah dan menawarkan Jihoon agar memecahkannya bersama. "Kau tertarik mencobanya juga?"

"Melarikan ketergantungan terhadap 'objek' menuju 'subjek'?"

Jihoon menjedukkan dahinya ke dahi Soonyoung yang di tengahnya adalah telur rebus. Telur tersebut retak dan mereka puas. Namun, mereka sama-sama tidak mengambil jarak bahkan setelah semenit berlalu. "Ya. Dengan aku sebagai 'subjek'nya." kata Soonyoung percaya diri.

Dalam hati, Jihoon terkekeh geli karena sungguh, cara Soonyoung menyatakan benar-benar khusus dan baru. Tidak ada kotak cokelat, atau buket bunga, atau bahkan sepotong kata yang ditaburi gula. Bajingan yang belajar psikologi manusia tentu saja berbeda.

"Mana bisa aku menolak psikiater muda?"

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

tema ini diambil karena aku pernah ngalamin langsung sindrom ini sendiri, dulu sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan ((cukup lama dan bikin stres setengah mati)). sumpah ya, rasanya bener-bener kayak neraka. tiap malem, kalo adekku udah pulas, aku cuma bisa nangis sambil mikir "ya tuhan kok gue bisa setakut ini" dan berulang-ulang nyoba tidur yang ujungnya kebangun lagi. kalo jihoon disini kugambarin punya keluhan ptsd. nah, ptsd itu mengaruhin keseimbangan tingkat kecemasannya. oya, aku gak mendalami psikologi sampe ke akarnya, jadi kalau ada yang kuliah di prodi itu dan fact yang kujabar ternyata melenceng, tolong kasihtau aku. ;_;)/ aku cuma riset dari literatur dan dialog-dialog sama dosen. ((udah gitu gue mana ngaco bikin tritment pengalihan ke subjek pula. #digamparabis))

nah, makasih banyak udah baca sampe habis ((kalo iya)), bubye to my other soonhoon fic cmiw. review yah? :o ditunggu kesan-pesannya!

ps: bible soonhoon pt. 2 terbit masa! udah nonton? banyak banget material buat fg-an tuh. ((woi))  
ps2: ada yg nyadar unsur snk nyelip kah? :v


End file.
